


Steven Universe Kingsman Au

by Leo2187



Category: Kingsman, Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Fix It, Fusing, Just getting to talk, M/M, Making Up, Making up for lost time, Steven Universe AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 00:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leo2187/pseuds/Leo2187
Summary: Basically it’s Kingsman in the Steven Universe world. Merlin as a Peridot, Harry as a Sapphire(that doesn’t really use ice abilities or future vision that often and has the fighting skill of an Amethyst), Eggsy as a Carnelian, Roxy as a Lapis Lazuli, and fusion Merlahad himself is a Teal Montana Sapphire. This also serves as a fix it fanfic because why not.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin, Merlahad - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Steven Universe Kingsman Au

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I’m not dead. School has literally worked me to the bone and I’ve been trying my best to get some of my fics finished. This was just so I could get at least something out there. I wrote this because I’m diving a bit back into the show Steven Universe because it does make me happy and I need that right now in this world of chaos. Hope y’all enjoy this AU

Merlin sits on the edge of the open balcony looking up to the sky. He quickly looks down to his gem, being a Peridot never meant going into battle but he had defied those odds and had done so many times before. But this time it was worse, he was hurt, not like the time he was almost hurt many years ago. That situation ended in Harry screaming at him and they decided not to fuse anymore. They were past that now and they had fused to take out some nasty Jasper guards still loyal to Yellow. But besides that this time around when Merlin was hurt a crazy Biggs Jasper had a knack for setting traps and grenades and Merlin had decided to jump in place of Eggsy so they could continue the fight. Merlin was poofed and his gem was severly cracked and almost shattered. Ultimately Eggsy found a way to heal him and Harry screamed at him like last time. Merlin decided to give Harry some space after that. He thought they were fine. They were even touching foreheads once they unfused after being together for three days. It had been so long. Merlin’s train of thought becomes de-railed once he hears something near him.

“Ughh hi.” “Oh hi” “May I sit?” “Sure if you’d like” Merlin goes back to looking at the sky after he says that. “So Merlin I wanted to discuss some things with you.” “Hmm.” “I realized I honestly have no place to be scolding you about getting hurt.” “ Look..I know you’re just trying to protect me.” “But it’s not just about that anymore Hamish.” Merlin turns to Harry quickly, Harry’s job has always been to protect Merlin, it had been that way when they first met, like that when they decided to rebel, to fuse for the first time, to take care of Eggsy after Lee was shattered, to fight by each others side for years yet Harrys mission was always about protecting Merlin. 

“What’s it about then?” “I always got hurt, I always put myself in danger, I took a blaster to the eye to protect you and Eggsy and what’s left of the rebels and because of that it stays this way, all cracked and jagged, because of the emotional effects it had on me, yet you didn’t seem to mind it when we re-fused.I shouldn’t scold you on getting hurt, because I always do.” “Harry it’s alright, you’re just doing your job and don’t deny it even though we rebelled and went with the Kingsman you still try to protect me and I’m grateful for that and because of my position as a tech genius and literally having tech as my main weapon (which I can change now) I thought for once I could protect you.” “I understand that now, more than ever, especially since we both have our own scars now.” “Yeah yeah.” 

“I’m so sorry Merlin, really, I should have never over reacted that day it caused us to drift apart for a while. While it seems silly now but I missed being Merlahad with you. When I’m fused with you, it just feels perfect and my umbrella goes so well with your blaster and technology we just fit. It felt like that the first time too, just perfect.” “That’s how I felt too, how I always did, like you I felt so hurt when you screamed at me that day, I thought I was doing the right thing, and it hurt even more when you decided to never fuse with me until you saw necessary. But what I learned from these years is that we need to move past that now, and create new things. We have such a wonderful life already with Eggsy and Roxy well she’s a real peach although she’s a Lapis.” “Pfftt haha. Ohh I missed this, being able to talk with you.” “Me too Harry.” 

“Here” Harry takes both of Merlins hands and places them in one of his “from now on I’ll stop worrying about you and allow you to protect yourself because you are in fact fairly strong Merlin. You may also protect me as well more often, you owe me.” “I do I really do, but I’ll try not be too reckless about it.” “Good” and Harry quickly moves closer to hug Merlin. “And Merlin…” as he says that their gems become synchronized but he can still talk “Is this a bad time?” Merlahad takes full form with new scars on his body, lighter green shades, and some vest like features on his suit jacket. Merlin decides to speak through him “I would say yes, but I’ll allow it.” Merlahad hugs himself knowing he is complete whole. He is their protection and friendship, but more than that now that they’ve confessed these things to each other. He is their full and complete love.


End file.
